HighSchoolDxGilgames
by RegulusNemea2
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si gilgamesh estuviera en DxD? . . Mal summary lose T.T


PUEDES CALLARTE MESTIZO/ _PUEDES CALLARTE MESTIZO_ \- PERSONAJE HABLANDO/ _PENSANDO_

(TU PUEDES HACERLO AIBOU/ _TU PUEDES HACERLO AIBOU )-_ SACRED GEAR HABLANDO/ _PENSANDO_

[ESTO ES MUY PREOCUPANTE VERDAD} - HOLOGRAMAS MÁGICOS

[HOLA A TODOS/ **HOLA A TODOS] -** NOTAS DEL AUTOR O PUNTOS ESPECÍFICOS

* * *

 **[Ciudad Kouh]**

En las calles de la Ciudad Kouh se veía caminando a un niño de entre 10-11 años de edad, su cabello de color dorado como el oro, ojos color rojo como la sangre con una pupila afilada como de un animal casando a su presa disfrazado de oveja o borrego, vestía con una playera blanca con lineas negras, que estaba usando una sudadera negra con una capucha con detalles dorados, junto unos pantalones jeans negros con una cadena saliendo del cinturón al bolsillo derecho y con unos convers negro/blanco, su estatura seria promedio a los niños de su edad pero lo mas curioso de todo es que para las personas que iban transitando es que no estaba en la escuela a pesar que era las 3:00 de la tarde eso gano la curiosidad de todos y se preguntaban ¿por que no estaba en la escuela a pesar de ser menor de edad?.

Por su parte Gil **[Gilgamesh de Urek, Rey de los Héroes]** , estaba mirando todo alrededor con curiosidad y confusión en su rostro, no sabia como o por que estaba aquí el estaba pelean con Illyasviel Von Einzbern y sus amigos contra la Familia **[Ainsworth]** pero durante la batalla Illya y Miyu usaron a **[Ruby]** y **[Spphire]** , y se creo un vórtice Ínter-dimensional, succionando a el a una dimensión alternativa y lo mas raro es que **[The Era of the Gods]** aun seguía hasta la era moderna de la humanidad, cosa que lo incomodaba un poco, ¿que pasaría si se enteraba que estaban de regreso? nada bueno por una buena razón lo iban a cazar y matar, solo por su mera existencia aun teniendo la **[Class Card: Archer]** o mejor dicho su otra mitad por razones difíciles de pronunciar por lo menos sabia como pasarlo de persuadido de ellos.

Mientras pensaba en eso no se había dado cuenta que ya era de noche a si que paso por un parque que había por ahí, sintió una presencia mágica a si como un campo limitado.

- _Acaso ahí un mago por ahí -_ eso no podía ser porque no llevaba ni 5-6 horas desde que llego a esta dimensión - _No debe de ser otra cosa por si acaso me esconderé entre los arbustos, y veré de que se trata._

Después de eso se escondió para ver de lo que se trataba pero al llegar al lugar se encontró con una escena muy peculiar...

 _Esto es muy interesante..._ \- pensaba Gil - _Sin dudas no es un mago es una criatura_ _mágica ¿pero de que mitología pertenecerá?_

Porque al llegar la escena que vio era un muchacho de 16-17 años de edad con una chaqueta de color gris, debajo una camisa de polo color negra unos pantalones jeans de color azul, con unos zapatos blancos, su estatura era de 5'7 pulgadas, el color de su cabello era marrón al igual a sus ojos.

Junto a a el estaba la criatura mágica, era una muchacha de la edad del muchacho era joven, atractiva su cabello era largo de color negro hasta sus caderas y los ojos de color violeta,su estatura era de 6'4 pulgadas y su atuendo consistía en un vestido corto de color negro, con una pequeña chaqueta violeta clara.

Pero Gil sabia que ella era maligna, la razón es porque durante un tiempo estuvo envuelto en el lodo de **[Holy Grail]** para poder identificar mas fácilmente a criaturas malignas y esta era una de las habilidades se les otorgo a el pero el no necesitaba eso porque lo continuación era la verdadera cara de la criatura..

-Issei-kun puedes hacerme un pequeño favor - dijo la criatura.

\- Cla.. claro Yuume-chan¡ - decía el ahora identificado Issei.

-¿Puedes morir por favor? - con una sonrisa maligna y asquerosa...

\- _Creo que es hora que actué... -_ pensaba Gil con una gran sonrisa.

.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Hola a todos chicos a pasado un buen tiempo espero le les guste mi nueva historia por que la anterior no me gusto y la borre espero que gusten y disfruten a demás estén disfrutando todo esto...**

 **Bye...**

 **ATTE :**

 **REGULUSNEMEA2**

 **P.D: esto es solo una introducción del fanfic ademas necesito un Beta me pueden ayudar please**


End file.
